


We're All Sinners Here.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Just Another Day in Hell. [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Beer, Coffee, Dancing and Singing, Drinking, Fighting, Gen, Jigoku Mornings, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Singing, Somewhat Musical, national anthem, rough housing, underground city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Who said we can't be in harmony once in a while?. . . . . . . . . . . . .A.K.A. The sinners starting there mornings with the usual screaming, singing and dancing.





	We're All Sinners Here.

**"RISE AND SHINE FUCKERS IT'S TIME TO SING!"**

 

Ken grunted as he rose up from his bed -which was just a pile of shredded pillows and dirty blankets-, stretching his bruised arms as he stood up, making his way to a nearby building.

 

"Oi, Where's my beer latte Greg?!" The bloody blonde pounded on the broken window, smirking as he heard shouts from inside, backing away and dodging easily the blur of a steel bat that shattered the window and caught the relatively clean bottle containing said drink.

 

"Now get the fuck out of here ya shitty american! I've had enough of dumb blondes in the morning." Ken only laughed at the ravenette's face, Greg was the only one that was near his age, him being 19 while the other was just a year below, you'd think because of this they'd trust each other.

 

We all know that's a lie in the Underground.

 

"Aw, you wound me, was that you being racist or stereotypical?" He asked in a mocking tone, his dull jade eyes sparking with insanity, clashing with scarlet eyes that seemed to want him to burn.

 

"Whatever pisses you off more, now scram! Morning has come!" Greg snarled and slammed the window shut, his muffled grumbles fading as he left his house. The blonde smirked and went over to him, opening the bottle as he took two gulps and sighed.

 

_"Woah, woah, woah, oh oh oh."_

 

 

The two young adults made their way to their 'job', others doing the same, walking in different directions as screams could be heard in the distance but the singing muffled it up.

 

_"We're all sinners here, baby!"_

 

Ken bellowed out, getting a little tipsy as Greg rolled his eyes, his mouth twitching into a smile.

 

_"There was never a saint in the crowd!"_

 

The blonde shouted, jumping on a wrecked car as the thugs crawled out, beating on the dirty trash cans, others joining in.

 

_"Just us killers and demons!"_

 

 **"DEMONS!"**  Everyone echoed, grinning madly as they were being watched from above by someone in a hoodie.

 

_"Say goodbye to the blind life and say hello to the wild!"_

 

The figure dropped down, landing beside a tipsy Ken, their hood falling down to reveal bright blue hair, his bright azure eyes meeting jade, both of them having the sparks of insanity as they began their duet.

 

 _"There's a place inside that goes deep underground,_ _Where monsters hide but they can never be found."_

 

There were cheers and hollers as some band of thieves began dancing to the rather reckless beat of the thugs.

 

_"So if you find your way in this place, you better settle in."_

 

Greg laughed as he saw the blonde wrap an arm around the famous Info Broker's shoulders, the short boy not seeming to mind as they continued to sing.

 

_"Cuz' it's just another day in hell and you're here for your sins!"_

 

 **"Just another day in Hell!"** Nagisa shouted out, others nearby who heard replied.

 

**"JUST ANOTHER DAY IN HELL!"**

 

 **"Just another day in Hell!"** A certain strawberry blonde sang out, appearing out of nowhere as he brought the feminine boy into a noogie.

 

**"JUST ANOTHER DAY IN HELL!"**

 

 **"Just another day in Hell~"** Ken drawled out, trying to act suave when he got a glimpse of girls but ended up almost falling off the car. Nevertheless, the others chimed in although they were cackling.

 

**"Just another day in Hell~!"**

 

**"Just another day in Hell."**

 

**"Just another day in Hell."**

 

The beat sped up as the second verse began, everyone beginning to draw out their weapons as the four main singers began dancing, in a very brutal way.

 

_"We kill, we steal, we do dirty deals!"_

 

_"We're the underdogs turned rabid!"_

 

_"We're all sick and savage!"_

 

_"Everyday is a massacre!"_

 

_"No we're not possessed by a bloody curse!"_

 

_"There's a place inside that's deep underground."_

 

_"Where the monsters hide but they can't be found."_

 

_"So if you find your way in this place, you better settle in."_

 

_"Cuz' it's just another say in hell and you're here for your sins!"_

 

**"JUST ANOTHER DAY IN?!"**

 

 **"H E L L** !"


End file.
